1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-005135 discloses a connector with a first housing formed with a connection space between a terminal accommodating portion and a tubular fitting portion, a second housing including a receptacle to be inserted into the connection space and a seal ring to be accommodated into the connection space and configured to seal a clearance between the outer periphery of the terminal accommodating portion and the inner periphery of the receptacle. The seal ring is substantially rectangular as a whole and is formed by connecting four straight line portions by arcuate portions on four corners. The seal ring is formed with ear-like flanges extending along the four arcuate portions and protruding toward an outer peripheral side. In a state where the two housings are connected, rattling in a connecting direction of the two housings is regulated by resilient restoring forces of the flanges resiliently compressively deformed between the back end surface of the connection space and a tip part of the receptacle.
In the above connector, inclination between the two housings in two-dimensional directions perpendicular to the connecting direction of the two housings also is prevented by arranging the flanges on the four corners of the seal ring. To enhance this inclination preventing function in the two-dimensional directions, it is desirable to ensure wide formation areas of the flanges in a circumferential direction. However, if the flanges are made longer in the circumferential direction, the volume of the flanges is increased by that much and the resilient restoring forces of the flanges increase. Thus, connection resistance in a final stage of the process of connecting the two housings increases.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to combine an improvement of an inclination preventing function between housings and a reduction of connection resistance.